Frozen Love
by laceybabii94
Summary: Serina woke up in a forest alone. When she realize her powers and that no one can see her, can a certain white haired boy help her? and what happens when they both fall in love with each other? Jack Frost/OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Serina. I'm not sure who I was before my transformation.

All I remember is feeling scared and alone. As I was falling into darkness,

my thoughts was running wild. How did this happen? What is going on? Who am I?

Then, I opened my eyes and I looked at the moon. I suddenly felt safe and warm.

I'm not sure who the moon is, but He talked to me. He said that my name was

Serina and that I was chosen. I woke up to light shining in my face and all I

felt was grass all around me. I got up and looked around. I was in a forest

filled with plants and animal life. I felt the urge to keep the animals safe, as

well as the nearby town. I got up and walked to a nearby lake. I looked down at

My reflection and noticed what I was wearing. A green floor length dress hung

perfectly on my petite body. It reminded me of leaves from a tree. I had fire

red hair and my complexion was soft and milky. After a while studying what

I looked like, I heard shouts coming from the direction of the town. I ran to

see what was happening.

When I got to the small town, people was running and screaming. I tried to

ask frightened children what was going on, but it was like they couldn't see me.

me. I started to panic, why couldn't anyone see me? While deep into my thoughts,

I smelt smoke. I saw it coming from the middle of town, so I started fallowing

it. The need to help the people and to make sure that the forest wouldn't catch

on fire consumed me. When I reached the fire, all I though was to put it out.

Out of no where water shot out of my hands towards the fire. It was put out and

everyone was safe, but I couldn't comprehend what had happened. Feeling scared once

more, I ran to the one place I felt safe, the forest.

Once I got to the forest, I fell down to my knees and started to sob.

What was happening to me? I sat on the forest floor and pulled my knees to my

chest while wrapping my arms around my knees. I began rocking back and forth

crying, letting out all my confusion and sadness. Suddenly I felt cold. I hate the cold.

Curious, I looked up, and surprised that I was looking int crystal blue eyes. Scared, I

yelled out and trying to back away from the mysterious man. "Its OK, I'm not going

to hurt you." I looked up again and realized he could see me. I cautiously stood

to my feet and walked a few steps toward him. "You can see me?" I said while

trying to look like I wasn't scared. "Yea I can...wait your like me?" the white

haird man said. I looked him over and realized that we was about the same age

so I shouldn't be too scared. "What do you mean like you? You have powers? No one

can see you either? Whats your name?" I said pouring out all my questions to this

stranger I just met. He started laughing then said "Calm down one question at a

time". He had a big smile on his pale blue face, while I'm sure I looked like

a child who's parents wouldn't give them a straight answer on something. "Anyways,

my name is Jack Frost. No one can see me except a few children who believe in me.

I do have some powers. Whats your name and why was you crying?" Jack looked like

he was generally concerned for me, so I decided that it was safe to tell him a few

things about me but not to trust him fully yet. "My name is Serina, and I was crying

because I don't know whats happening to me. I want to know why no one can see me

or why I have water coming out of my hands or why I'm even here."

Jack's face became scrunched up like he was deep in thought. I couldn't help

but realize that he was cute when he did that...wait did I just called him cute?

I shook that thought out of my head while Jack burst out with "I think I can answer

all of your questions but I think I should take you somewhere first so you wouldn't

think I was crazy." Before I could answer, Jack picked me up and flew on the wind

to where ever he was taking me.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 10 minutes of flying with the wind, we ended up somewhere covered

in snow. Great I hate snow. Jack sets me down with the biggest smile on his face

and looks me straight in the eyes. When I looked into his blue eyes, I felt my face

heat up. I realize I must be blushing so I turn my head away, fast. "So where are

we?" Jack chuckles a little big and say "The north pole". I turn around and a

thousand questions pop into my head. The one that screams the loudest was "Why are we

here?" Jack takes a hold of my hand and starts walking. "If I told you, you wouldn't

believe me, so your just going to have to see for yourself". I ponder on this while we

go into what looks like a big silver castle. We walk into a big room, probably the den

or dining room. A big man appears to be looking a giant globe that had a thousands, maybe

millions of glowing dots all over it.

"Jack!" The man's voice booms into my thoughts. I look at him and noticed he had

a long white beard and everything about this strange man seams strong. "Hey North! What's

going on here?" Jack says to this man. My thoughts swirl in my brain, What is going on

here? This man's name is North? "Just preparing for da holidays. Now who is vis?" I suddenly

feel a little scared from this big man towering over me. "This here is Serina. I found her

in the forest by the town I look after. North, shes's new. She's so confused and I don't

know how to explain everything to her so I figured you could do it? I figured you would be

better then Bunny." "Yes! Of course Jack. You have brought her to ze right place." While I was

listening to their conversation about me, I was holding a death grip on Jack, like I was afraid

I might drown.

"Its alright Serina, North is my friend. He will take care of you." I looked up and

saw that Jack was looking down at me with a warm smile. I suddenly felt as if all the fear have

drained from my body. "So your name is really North?" I asked, while looking at this tall man.

He laughed and I felt as if I knew that laugh from somewhere, It reminded me of joy, and of

childhood. "Well my dear, I go by many names, but ze most used one is Santa Clause." I let this all

sink in. They waited for my reaction. I was surprised when I burst out laughing. "You? Your really

Santa Clause?" "Yes my dear" He smiled at me warmly. Again, a million thoughts rattled my brain

that I couldn't get out. "OK so since your Santa Clause, why am I here? Am I in heaven or in some

crazy world I know nothing about?" Santa Clause or North as Jack called him, looked at the boy beside

me. "Well dat is a little harder to explain. What is za last thing you remembered my dear?" I thought

about this for a minute trying to think about what happened before all this. I closed my eyes

trying to concentrate on the past. Suddenly a burst of color popped in my mind.

" I remember...someone trapped in the woods...screaming for help...then I remember being

trapped...The nothing but darkness. I opened my eyes and all I saw was the moon. I remember thinking how

beautiful and bright it was..Then He talked to me. He told me that my name was Serina and that I was

chosen. After that I woke up in the forest." I opened my eyes after I spoke the last words and looked

at Jack and North. They both had a big smile on their faces. "Well Serina, it sounds like Manny has

chosen you to be an immortal, and maybe possibly a guardian." I looked at North with a puzzling face, then

back at Jack to see if they was joking. "So..that means, I'm dead?" Tears start welling up while looking

back and forth. Jack came up to me and grabbed my hand. "It don't mean you are dead, It means that you have

died from your previous life. Manny must have saw something special in you. You have to find your center

and figure out how and why your here." As I was listening I was looking into those blue eyes that makes me

feel so safe. "Maybe we can help you my dear. Tooth keeps all of ze children's teeth all over ze world" "Wait

who's Tooth?" Both North and Jack bust out laughing as if I told the funniest joke that they ever heard. Jack was

the one who spoke up first. "Serina you have a few people to meet. The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman."

"I will call them right now! We shall have a meeting! Both you and Jack can stay here for ze night, I have

extra rooms." With that North ran out the room to call on these other urban legends that I thought that was

non-existent.


End file.
